renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darienbalintyne
Darienbalintyne was a Cardinal, Lord Mayor of Barnstaple in Devon, Kingdom of England, Councillor of Somerset and Devon and the elected Monarch of England following the demise of King Rothgar.. He was originally a resident of Gloucester in Somerset before the town closures, then moved to Penrith after earning a Bishopric in the Carlilse Diocese before becoming a resident of Chard, Devon, and then moving to Barnstaple in Devon as the Bishop of Portsmouth in the Kingdom of England. Present Darien Balintyne is currently the Lord Mayor of Barnstaple, being the active leader of the town administration succeeding the rule of Lady Mayor Kylonaa, wife to National English Party leader and former Regent Chris braveheart. Darien is also a major clergyman in the Aristotelean Church, being a Cardinal in the Diocese of Portsmouth. Besides this he is known as a popular and friendly tavern-goer and community-activist. After being elected King of England, sadly Darien passed in March 1463. History Darien Balintyne lived in Gloucester since 1456 and since that time has occupied the following positions in the local community : Chief Marshall (4 months), Parish Priest (8 months), Mayor (13 terms) and Somerset Councilor (6 terms). Darien has a very strong focus on his communities well-being and is very active in community projects, his vision of the Gloucester Trading Company (GTC) to take Gloucester to the RK world with the opening of the sealanes was his project and from this gre the trading company Balintyne Shipping Company with his friends Descalah Balintyne, Louis_llewellynn and Sara_jane de Phoenix. A family man and head of the Balintyne family he loves watching his family grow and experience all that life has to offer, his strong values and religous beliefs ensure the family stay supportive and loving of each other. Darien has five children with his former wife Sara Jane de Phoenix but is estranged from his family. Darien maintains contact with his children and they are often all together in the Orphanage located just outside Barnstaple. Darien was the Bishop of Carlilse but has moved into a new Diocese being Portsmouth and basing himself in Chard, Darien also is Bishop Vice Primate of England, Scotland and Ireland. Darien was elevated to the Curia and became Cardinal Chamberlain of England, Scotland and Ireland in 1460. Darien has remained with the Roman Aristotelian Church when the church split in England towards the end of 1460. Darien maintains his faith is strong and advocates that all people of faith regardless of what faith they follow are important and should be able to live together harmoniously. Darien is a voting member of the Balintyne Shipping Company (BSC) and enjoys being involved with the daily 'thrust and parry' of trading which he maintains enriches his spirit and has the added bonus of going to places he had only dreamed of and meeting the most extroadinary people. Many of England's finest Captains are members of BSC and together they are focused on building a strong and vibrant company that benefits all. Darien maintains his move to Barnstaple was a major calming influence on his life. He quickly became known to and was accepted by his fellow citizens and he has thrown himself whole heartedly into repaying the town for the way they accepted him. A regular in the taverns with a reserved seat in the famous 'Kings Knickers' tavern many great times have been had by many inside those walls, if the walls could talk a best selling novel would be a certainty. Darien maintains he does not have a drinking issue and any rumours stating he does are pure myth. The ongoing drinking competition between Darien, Chris, Kylonaa and everyone else continues and Darien warns if you leave your mug uncrossed you will be dealt with harshly. Darien has served 2 terms as Mayor of Barnstaple and 2 term on Devon Council since his arrival. Darien ran for monarch and was in the second round contest which was won by King Slon, Darien was humbled that people felt strongly enough in his ability to get him so close but has not decided if he will run for monarch again as he is enjoying Barnstaple, his friends and family and the challenges of BSC. Darien with support from friends ran again for Monarch and was elected with a 92% mandate in July 1462, during his reign he is the first to admit all did not go exactly as planned for various reasons but his achievements include maintain and strengthening the peace between England and the Celtic Alliance after the recent war which finished after England was occupied before the occupation ended early in 1462 leaving Westmorland in significant debt. Other achievements include the successful International Winter Ball, the purchase of the Royal English Navy flagship HMS Triten, the securing of the HMS Canterbury naval base, the provision of a trade ship to each of the four counties to assist with future trade, the passing through parliament of the GoEA and the REA Charter changes following lessons learned from the war with the CA and assisting Westmorland with the reduction of its debt which was eliminated near his death through the hard work of the wonderful citizens in Westmorland. Darien is reported to have died at sea, chasing pirates to ensure Englands Captains would be safer when at sea and died surrounded by his friends and being held up by Prince Lorudce, Darien lived life to the full, had few regrets and fervently hoped he left the world a better place for having been but again that is subjective depending on a persons views. Darien left behind the only woman he ever loved in Sara Jane de Phoenix and despite their divorce a few years before she was with him when he passed. Darien left England in the care of his friend and trusted second in command Prince Louis Llewellynn knowing all would be well on his watch. The words on his crypt simply state "No greater love have a man than this, to lay his life down in service to his country" and this pretty well sums up the man, who he was and what he stood for during his life.